


Team Free Will

by PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Other, Pre-Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole/pseuds/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Team Free Will stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas sat next to Dean at the table, chowing down on a PB&J sandwich. Dean almost laughed at how fast the graceless angel could eat; he was almost sure he was going to start choking any second now.

"Come on, buddy, slow down or you're gonna kill yourself," he merrily patted his friends back.

"I see you two are having fun," Sam said as he walked into the kitchen, holding his laptop. He was probably looking for any current cases.

Cas nodded enthusiastically before it quickly went sad when he realised he finished his sandwich. Dean and Sam chuckled at his reaction. Having Cas around was the best thing that's happened since Heaven broke and angels went free-roaming the Earth like a bunch of dumbasses.

"Here," Dean put his hand on Cas's shoulder, standing up from the table. "I'll make you another one." Dean stood up as Sam sat down.

Everything was quiet as the older Winchester made his friend another PB&J (this had to be the fifth one already, but he didn't mind).

As he sat back down next to Castiel, placing the sandwich in front of him, he asked Sam, "Any cases?"

He sighed. "None so far."

Dean popped open a beer (one he had gotten from the fridge when making Castiel's sandwich), leaning back and propping his legs up on the table. Somehow, he managed to reach one of his legs over to close his brothers laptop. "Come on, man, just relax for once. No cases, no problem."

Sam sighed, scooting his laptop away. There would be no use for him to have it around. "So," he said, leaning his hands behind his head, "what shall we do the rest of the day?"


	2. Sam and Gabriel [One]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Sabriel drabble.

"Come on, Sammy," Gabriel whined, "just one."

"How many times do I have to tell you no?" Sam argued, getting tired of Gabe's insistence. He held the giant lollipop one would only see at fairs and carnivals up in the air, far out of his significant others reach (which wasn't that hard considering the height difference).

Gabriel whined again, actually attempting to crawl up on Sam to get the large piece of candy. Sam laughed at the futility of his efforts, leaning back on the kitchen counter. "You can do better than that, Gabe," he said.

In a split second, Gabriel was no longer there, and the lollipop was out of his hand. Sam curse, turning to see that Gabe had it was smugly licking it. He rolled his eyes, "Alright, you win. I give."

The Archangel laughed. "I always win, Samsquatch. You should know that by now."

"Ugh. Living with you was probably the worst mistake of my life."

Gabriel chuckled. "But you're still here and lovin' me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you giant dork."


End file.
